


Sense of Relief

by madd09



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan POV, London Apartment, M/M, Moving, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09
Summary: Just another one of many fics inspired by Dan and Phil moving again. This can be read as platonic friendship or with them together, really I wrote it like they are now so it depends on what you see them as. Just what I imagine could have been Dan's thoughts about the decision to move out of the London apartment and the process involved.





	Sense of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think :D

Deciding to move out of the London apartment just filled us with a sense of relief. We would finally be able to escape the drilling. Escape the noise of the main road and finally get somewhere with more storage.

Once we made the decision to start looking for a new place I was honestly just excited. Even packing wasn't daunting because, at the end of it, we were going to be in our new place so as long as we kept that in mind. It was worth it.

Plus it was fun to reminisce on all the memories we had of this place. Little memories we hadn't thought of in years until we would pack something and one of us would say ‘remember when we...' or 'remember the time that..' 

I had never felt so content and sure about moving. When I had moved out of home into my dorm as excited as I was to be moving out of home and being in manchester with Phil I was equally terrified, I was moving out home and was going to be responsible for myself. When I moved in with Phil I was in such a bad place because of uni that I wasn't enjoying anything. I was just a complete and utter ball of stress the majority of the time.

Moving to London the majority of me was scared shitless and thought the whole thing was a terrible idea. If it wasn't for Phil it was a risk I never would have taken. Even then thoughPhil and I were in such a bad place at the time mainly because of me. That I honestly thought I would be admitting defeat and moving home to my parents within the year. The radio show wasn't guaranteed nothing was guaranteed. We couldn't even afford furniture for the first few months.

It was just an incredible risk at the time I didn't know if my career was going to work out. Let alone that Phil and I would go back to normal.

But my career definitely worked out and I was in a place now that I would have thought impossible five years ago. Having gone on a world tour was just a dream at that stage an impossible dream at that.

Now it was a reality.

And Phil and I, we had made it through the tough times. We didn't come out the same as before though things didn't go back to normal.

We came out stronger. We had survived that and I knew the. That we would be able to survive anything else that life threw at us.

And we had more than proven that over the years. We were closer now and happier than we had ever been.

This decision to move into a new place just cemented that. This time there was no risk we could more than afford to move. We had plenty of furniture and way too much shit. That was one of the main reason we were moving after all.

Our careers well there was always a risk it was YouTube after all. But our channels were still rising we still had secret projects we were working on. Conventions we were going to. Videos we had planned. Merch to release. Our careers were as solid as they could be.

And us we had proven that Dan and Phil we were going to last. That nothing was going to break us apart and that together we were better. Dan and Phil forever that's the plan.

Moving into the new place was exciting setting the place up with our touches we could slowly see it become home.

Saying that it wasn't all fun and games it was incredibly overwhelming we really had sooooooooo much shit to unpack.

But we had culled when we first packed, everything we brought with us was necessary shit. Even if to anybody else some of our stuff may look like junk. There was a story and meaning behind everything we had collected over the years and choosen to take with us.

I had fun planning my video background out making changes adding things that had been suggested. Adding a house plant to make Phil happy.

The gaming room was one of the rooms that had sold us on this place. It was perfect it was bigger it didn't have a slanted wall. It was going to be a great room to film future Dan and Phil games videos in.

The whole apartment was perfect. Though when we had the criteria we had and were as crazy as sticking to it as we were, how could it not?

I think the real estate agent was incredibly relieved when we finally settled on this place.

I'm pretty sure she thought me and Phil were two of the weirdest people in the world.

We had given her a list of things we didn't want. We didn't want a million stairs. There were to be no glass doors randomly in the house. No cracks in the walls. No neighbors who love drilling. Not be on a main road.

There had to be ample storage, a large kitchen at least three decent size rooms for our bedrooms and a proper guest room. Another decent size room for our office and gaming room. It had to have air conditioning.

It needed to have some semblance of privacy. Phil wanted a small outdoor area as well. I argued that we couldn't handle a yard it would get overgrown and everything would die. So we had settled on something small and that if Phil didn't tend to it. He could deal with getting someone in to maintain it.

It also needed to still be in London. Be in an area that had good wifi speed. Be close to takeaway options.

It was a nightmare trying to find a place that fit those criteria while dealing with someone who while was being polite you could tell thought we were weird.

And that was before we explained what our jobs were and why so many of the things on the list were important for our work as well as living.

But in the end, we had found somewhere perfect. Somewhere that would easily become home. As soon as we finished the daunting task of unpacking everything.


End file.
